


To See Your Face Again

by legendaryroar



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Possible Character Death, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: After crashing the Black Lion onto a desert planet, Keith, in a stupid fit of anger, wanders off from the crash site and gets lost.





	To See Your Face Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Angst Week Day 2 **Burn** / **Hallucinations**.

Keith’s entire body feels like one gigantic burn by the time he finds shade. His clothes protect most of his body from the sun, but all around the openings and edges, his skin is blistered and burning. Every brush of his clothing is like fire.

As he collapses into the shade of the small rocky outcrop, he groans and cries. Tears don’t come, he hasn’t got enough moisture left, but he still sobs. Not from the pain. Not from the fact he’s clearly about to die. And he knows he’s going to die. He knows he made a stupid, stupid mistake.

He left the crash site and the unresponsive Black Lion behind. He wandered without direction in a fit of anger and got himself lost in a desert. He doesn’t have any water. It’s been days, and all the survival training in the world can’t save him now.

He knows he’s about to die, because he can see him.

He can see Shiro.

It’s a hallucination, he has just enough sense left to know, but he looks so real. Shiro’s been following him for hours. Keith ignored him at first, but there’s no point now.

Shiro crouches down in front of him, looking at him sadly. “Not much longer, Keith,” he says.

“I know,” Keith whispers back, his throat so dry his voice is just a broken, rasping sound. His lips crack and bleed from the movement.

“What a mess you’re in,” Shiro sighs. He reaches out, and Keith can almost feel his touch, brushing gently across his forehead. “Hold on a little longer. Just a little longer. They’re coming for you.”

Keith laughs with what little energy he has left. It’s better than sobbing just from the sight of him. “I’m already dead.”

Shiro looks sad, and it’s so real. He’s touching Keith’s face, cradling it, and Keith can _feel_ it. Cool and soothing. Full sensory hallucination. He’s really done for.

“I’m here, Keith,” Shiro whispers. “Just hold on. They're almost here.”

Keith lets the exhaustion win and closes his eyes. He can still feel Shiro, cradling his face, so soft and cool, soothing the burns.. He has one foot in the grave, and he’ll be with him soon. He’s been acting like Shiro is still out there in front of the others, but so after many months of fruitless searching...

In truth, he knew Shiro was dead the moment the Black Lion accepted him as her Paladin.

“I’ll see you soon, Shiro,” he whispers brokenly.

He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left off the archive warning for MCD because he doesn't die on screen and it's very much open to the Paladins reaching him in time. If anyone thinks I should tag this as MCD let me know and I will, I just feel, for now, that it doesn't qualify for that tag and "Possible Character Death" fits more since it's really up to the reader what happens to him and there's heaps of implications for getting rescued.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
